


Protect Me

by castiel_in_his_cell



Series: r i d i c u l o u s      f a i t h [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_in_his_cell/pseuds/castiel_in_his_cell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is adapting to a life of being forced to grow up, something not every 4 year old can handle. As he is clinging on to the last strands of childhood he possesses, not all hope might be lost.And maybe the perfect person to protect a child...is another child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect Me

White walls. Cheap furniture. Creaky doors. Their new house feels unsettling and suspiciously temporary, nothing like it was before. But Dean accepts that it’s the best they can do.

The bell rings. Sam giggles. He seems to laugh at everything nowadays. It’s only been a couple months since the fire, but Sam has grown up to be a happy, chubby waddling little baby. Not quite walking and talking yet, but he will be soon; Dean will make sure of that.

Since John Winchester is busy in his room, he has barely left the place since the incident, Dean stops playing with his little brother, and gets the door. 

The door opens to reveal Mr. Rodger’s pale face. And in his steady hands, holds a baked plate of casserole.

“Hi there, Dean.” 

“Hi…” 

“How have you been doing?”

“Okay.”

“And your father?”

“Well…” Dean is uneasy to reveal so much to a stranger.

“What’s the matter?”

On second thought, Dean decides Mr. Rodgers is his friend. And friends never ever keep things from each other, so he holds his breath and says, “He won’t come out of his little hiding hole. He’s been cooped up in his room for days.”

“Oh. Well, here’s a little something.” He gestures to his freshly baked dish. “A little something to take care of your dad.”

“Why would I take care of my dad?” Dean inquires. Grown ups are supposed to take care of themselves aren’t they?

“No. Of course you wouldn’t um- I mean-“

“I take care of Sammy.” Dean’s defensive tone seems to startle Mr. Rodgers, and he decides that he doesn’t want to talk to him anymore. So Dean begins to close the door.  
But right then, a voice calls from behind him.

“Dean?”  
It’s Dean’s dad, stumbling out of his room. He is a mess. His hair is sticking up like sharp blades of grass in a tussled field. His plaid shirt hanging lazily off his stained t-shirt swings as he stumbles. Dark circles surround his eyes and in his hand dangles an empty beer can. 

“Who’s at the door?” He asks.

“It’s Mr. Rodgers.”

“Oh!” He limps to the entrance of their run-down new house.

John Winchester standing with Simon Rodgers is surreal. Mr. Rodgers’ steady posture and knitted sweater contrast greatly with John’s lazy parade.

“Simon.” John mumbles.

Dean ducks his head down in embarrassment and shame.

“Hello John.”

“Oh. Thank you.” He pretends to have just noticed the plate of casserole Mr. Rodgers is holding. “I’ll take that.” He snatches it out of his hands and strides back to his room.  
When Simon looks back down at Dean, he sees that the little boy’s eyes are watering. It’s obvious that this man will never truly be Dean’s father again. Immediately, he kneels down to consult him.

“Oh no. Um- it’s okay.”

Dean sniffles a bit.

“Please, don’t cry.”

Dean pretends he can’t hear him and says, “Have a nice day Mr. Rodgers.” as if there were no tears flooding from his eyes, and then closes the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Thanks to my 'idea guy' Dione Hodges!


End file.
